Miraculous Ladybug and the philsopher's stone
by Tacosaurus
Summary: First of a series. Hogwarts AU: Marinette and Adrian are of wizarding families so it's not shock when they are sent to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, one of (if not the best) wizarding schools in the world. However, it comes as a huge surprise when the quartet find themselves in the same year as Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Mystery lurks around every corner...
1. Chapter 1: A magical beginning

**This AU was bound to come sooner or later :P**

 **Basically the events of Harry Potter but with Miraculous Ladybug in there too. TWO OF MY FANDOMS COMBINED!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K ROWLING DOES.**

 **I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. HAWKDADDY (** Thomas Astruc) **DOES.**

 **I ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC AND THE (POSSIBLE) SEQUELS TO COME!**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office lips pursed. Earlier that evening he and two of his associates had placed the infamous Harry Potter under his aunt and uncle's care to protect him from the dark forces that had arisen. Word had spread by now of the tragic and brutal deaths of the boy's parents: James and Lily Potter. Many claimed it was the deed of Sirius Black who had allegedly killed more people afterwards. It had been confirmed that Peter Pettigrew had been amongst those now dead for his finger had been found. Strangely, there was no other remains of Peter's body unlike the others who had been blown to smithereens. Sirius was being dragged kicking, screaming and flailing to Azkaban at the current moment.

Leaning back in to his seat, Dumbledore racked his brain for a further solution. So much was spiralling out of his control that he wasn't sure if he could solve any of it. Sirius, in his mind, was guilty until proven innocent. Some inkling of Dumbledore argued that the real Sirius Black wouldn't have done such a brutal task, let alone for Lord Voldemort himself. He turned to the letter on his desk. Recently opened, the letter was from a good friend of Dumbledore's, Master Fu. It talked to him about Miraculouses, miscellaneous mysterious magical items that had existed for eons. Fu had only mentioned them briefly and had swiftly moved on to describing his new home in France. It sounded nice as it seemed there was a training gym underneath for Fu to set up a yoga class but Dumbledore was far more concerned about the miraculouses and the events that had dramatically unfolded that evening. 

Scrunching up his face in frustration and confusion, Dumbledore placed the letter back on his desk. He had to meet Minerva soon to discuss where to place Harry Potter. The most obvious option was currently being dragged away to Azkaban, accused of murder. The next option was a little more dangerous : Give the boy to a wizarding family. No, that would put them and Harry at risk. The final option troubled him but he knew he had to do what he must: Place Harry in the care of the Dursley's.

From what Albus had heard, Vernon Dursley was a pompous, arrogant man with an ego a mile wide. His wife, Petunia, was no better. Her face was nearly always plastered with a simpering smile in attempt to please you but once she dropped it she revealed herself to be a sour-faced woman who was always prodding in to other people's gossip. As for their son, Dudley, he was the most spoilt brat you could ever find. Needless to say, Dumbledore was reluctant to carry out this option but in the long term it was much safer for Harry. Gathering his robes together and grasping his deluminator, Dumbledore stood up and apparated to Privet Drive. 

It was time.

* * *

10 YEARS LATER, SEPTEMBER 1ST

LOCATION: HOGWARTS EXPRESS

* * *

Harry Potter nervously looked at the ginger haired boy sitting across from him. He'd never met a wizard his age before. He'd never met any wizards until this week actually. Having being raised in a miserable existence by the Dursley's, Harry had been sheltered from all magical activity up until the days leading up to his 11th birthday. Suddenly, wizards and witches began appearing everywhere he turned, all knowing his name.

He didn't know that his family had descended from wizards and witches (excluding the Dursley's, Harry was thankful for this fact). He didn't know that he even had a drop if magic in him until owls swarmed around his neighbourhood, dropping bombards of letters. He didn't know he had defeated a powerful, sinister dark wizard when he was just one year old. He had been told his scar was from a car crash his parents had presumably died in. It turned out a killing curse inflicted upon him had backfired and killed the evil Lord Voldemort himself. His parents had died, trying to protect Harry.

Hagrid, the half giant groundskeeper at Hogwarts, had explained everything to him, skimming over the gruesome parts for Harry's sake. Now here he was sitting on the train heading towards a school for witches and wizards. He stared again at the boy across from him.

The boy stared back, looking as awkward as Harry did. It was a few moments until the boy spoke to break the agonizing silence. "I'm Ronald, Ronald Weasley. You can call me Ron." He blurted suddenly.

Harry blinked before replying "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Ron looked astonished, jaw-dropping as he gawked at Harry.

"As in the Harry Potter? The one who vanquished You-know-who?" Ron whispered in awe and shock.

Harry blinked, confused. "Erm, yes? Are you talking about Voldemort?"

Ron flinched. "Don't say his name!"

"Oh, sorry... Do you mean am I the boy who defeated 'You-know-who?' because I am... At least, that's what I've been told." Harry smiled nervously as Ron nodded.

"Wow! Harry Potter! Do you have the, uh, you know...?"

"The what?" Harry asked, baffled. Ron gulped.

"The you know... Scar?" Ron pointed to his own forehead and made a lightning bolt shape. Harry made a "oh" noise and smiled, pulling away his fringe to reveal his lighting shaped scar. Ron let out a gasp, face lightening in delight.

"You really are him! Wow... This is so cool! You're amazing! How did you defeat the darkest wizard of all time?" Ron rambled, spewing questions.

Just before Harry was about to reply, the carriage door opened. In the doorway stood a sheepish young boy with blonde hair swept to the side. Beside him was another boy with a darker skin tone and black glasses. Both were already donned in their black, draping Hogwarts robes. "H-hi..." The first spoke nervously in a detectable French accent. "May we sit?"

Ron scooted over nodding as did Harry. "Ronald Weasley. Just call me Ron." Ron held his hand out and the blonde shook it vigorously.

"Ah! I'm Adrian and this is, uh, Nino?" The blonde, Adrian, looked at the darker boy.

"Yes! I'm Nino." He smiled reassuringly at Adrian.

"Hi! Nice to meet you I'm Harry Potter." Silence filled the carriage like a heavy fog as Nino and Adrian gasped.

"Nino!" Adrian hissed excitedly before whispering something unintelligible in French, grinning excitedly. Nino's eyes widened.

" Bonjour Harry Potter! It is incroyable we get to meet you!" Nino gushed, rapidly sitting down next to Harry. Harry blushed awkwardly in embarrassment.

The boys continued to chat blissfully unaware of what lay ahead.

ELSEWHERE

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Hawkmoth pursed his lips as he read the Daily Prophet's headline, 'HARRY POTTER TO BE ATTENDING HOGWARTS!' before breaking out into a smirk. "Ah, little Harry Potter is finally attending Hogwarts" He chuckled darkly as he stroked the boy's bewildered face in the newspaper's photograph before lobbing the paper in to the burning fireplace in disgust. "Little does he know it'll be his first and ONLY year!" The paper burnt away as Hawkmoth cackled cruelly, devising a devious plan.

HOGWARTS EXPRESS

WITH HARRY, RON, ADRIAN AND NINO

The compartment door slid open and a girl with bushy hair and a rather plump sobbing boy stood. The boy snivelled as he looked at the group already in the compartment. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one..." The bushy haired girl asked, jabbing a thumb at Neville who was still snivelling. Harry was about to reply when a croak interrupted him. He looked down and was startled to see a slimy toad crawling around on the floor. "TREVOR!" Neville yelled. He scooped up the frog and briskly walked away, chiding the creature. The girl started at Harry and Ron.

" I suggest you get changed in to your robes. We're nearly there. I'm already in mine." She snidely remarked before holding out a hand. "I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

"Ronald Weasley." Ron spluttered between a mouthful of sweets. Hermione looked disgusted.

"I'm Adrian and this is, er, Nino." Adrian quickly introduced himself and Nino to Hermione. She appeared surprised to hear that he had a French accent.

Harry looked nervous before replying. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Hermione gasped.

"Harry Potter?! You're Harry Potter?!" She shrieked. Harry nodded sheepishly, revealing his scar. Hermione opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly like a numb fish out of water. She sharply turned on her heel and went to walk away but not before calling over her shoulder. "Get in to your robes!" She left, slamming the door.

"Blimey! She was bossy, eh?" Ron spoke up. Harry shrugged. She wasn't as bad as the Dursley's so she was okay in his book.

Shortly afterwards, Harry and Ron excused themselves to go and get changed. Adrian waved goodbye before turning excitedly to Nino.

"Can you believe we're in the same year as Harry Potter?!" He squealed in French. Nino grinned back, just as ecstatic.

" I really hope this isn't a dream because if it is then I really don't wanna wake up!"

* * *

Tada! That's it for this chapter!

Leave reviews please!

~Tacosaurus


	2. Chapter 2: On the train

HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
WITH MARINETTE

Marinette was extremely nervous. She was just a short distance away from Hogwarts and her sorting ceremony. For generations, her family had been Hufflepuffs and she felt anxious to carry on with the tradition. Some part of her knew that deep down, she was not Hufflepuff material but the other part of her insisted that she would become a Hufflepuff like her parents. To be honest Marinette would be slightly disappointed with the Hufflepuff house but she would not make a big fuss. After all, the Sorting Hat knew best!

A jolt in the train alerted Marinette of her surroundings again. Her stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies. She was sure she would be fine. Eventually. Hopefully. She stared out of the window, trying to calm down. Another jolt jerked her back.

"Hey." A voice said in English. Marinette looked at the girl in the doorway. The girl waved sheepishly. "Can I sit in here?" The girl added, her French accent strong. Marinette sighed.

"Yes." She replied in French. The girl looked relieved.

"Phew! I was beginning to think no one would." The girl smiled. "I'm Alya."

"I'm Marinette. "

"Awesome! So, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Hufflepuff most likely..." Marinette said glumly.

"I'm sure Hufflepuff isn't too bad! Besides, it's better than being in Slytherin, right?" Marinette brightened.

"Yeah, I guess so. Who knows? I might not be a Hufflepuff!"

Alya grinned. "That's the spirit!" A croak came from inside their apartment. The girls jumped in surprise. They looked at each other.

"Was that your toad?" Alya asked warily.

"No. I don't have a pet with me. Was it yours?" Alya shook her head. Suddenly, a toad jumped upon the table. It croaked again. A rather round and chubby boy burst in to the compartment. His face lit up with joy and he swooped up the frog. "TREVOR!" He exclaimed, weeping slightly. The boy turned to Alya and Marinette. "Thank you for finding Trevor!"

"No worries!" Alya beamed back at the boy. Another girl strolled in after him.

"I see you found Neville's toad. Well done. " The girl began to eye their robes up and down in a scrutinising manner. "I see you've changed in to your Hogwarts robes. That's good. We'll be there soon." There was another pause before the girl spoke again. "Come along Neville. Goodbye and thank you for finding Trevor." The girl walked away, quickening her pace with each step she took. Neville thanked Marinette and Alya again before hurrying after his companion, holding Trevor closely to his chest.

HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
WITH CHLOE

The train puffed proudly onward, nearing Hogwarts and Chloe Bourgeois could not have been happier. For one thing, she was going to the greatest wizarding school that Europe had to offer. It was so much better Beauxbaton Academy, the one her cousin Maria was going to. Chloe knew she would be the better witch. After all, she was a Bourgeois, how could she not be a great witch? It was a known fact that she came from a long line of brilliant Bourgeois witches and wizards so naturally Chloe had talent. Finally, it was Chloe's chance to show the Wizarding world that she was a Bourgeois and she would be - no she was- the best the Bourgeois family had to offer.

Chloe already had her school year planned out entirely. She would be sorted in to Slytherin, which was the only house for purebloods of her status, where she would assert her control to the other students. From there, she would excel in every subject and do her house and family name proud. Her Adrikins was an added bonus!

They would be together, naturally, one way or another. In fact, Chloe knew she and Adrian would be together. Their precious bond, forged from childhood, was too strong to break apart and no matter what happened, she would have Adrian at her side.

In her compartment, Chloe eyed up the 'competition'. In her opinion, she had nothing to fret about. The witches near her did not look imposing or threatening in the slightest. They were definitely not much to look at. One was garbed in pink (which totally contrasted with her blonde hair) whilst her friend was hiding behind a long veil of black hair. The third one sat a good length away from the other two, curling in to herself and shyly looking around. Her teal eyes appeared to be welling up behind her glasses ; a pathetic sight in Chloe's eyes.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Why had she ever been worried? No one could ever hope to size up to her for Adrian's affections. No one would compare to her. She was simply that amazing! Yet, some scrap of her mind still nagged its doubts. Adrian and Chloe had changed since their childhood their relationship really as close as she made it out to be? If it ever had been then had they drifted from each other?

Chloe shook off such absurd thoughts. She was a Bourgeois. She was the best of the best. She had nothing and no one to worry about especially when it came to her Adrian.

So why did she still feel the need to cling to him? Why did she clutch at every word he ever said as if it were the last words he would ever breathe to her? Why did she doubt everything she knew? Why?

HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
WITH NATHANIEL

The train pulled up quicker than Nathaniel would have liked. He had been vacantly absorbed in his drawing, lost in his creation. He sighed as he erased the jagged scar of pencil markings caused by the train's abrupt halt. To be perfectly honest, Nathaniel did not view his artwork with any high value. There were nothing more than pathetic doodles, right?

Still, he continued with them regardless of his self-esteem. He hoped he could learn to love his art. Maybe. He hurriedly packed his supplies away and exited his compartment , not wanting to be late. In his hurry, his notebook tumbled from his arms and slid down the corridor. He cried out in embarrassment as a girl picked it up, curious. She started to look around for its owner. His head snapped down as he attempted to hide behind his orange locks.

A petite hand delicately graced his own and his head snapped up immediately in shock. The girl was before him. Up close, Nathaniel could not help but notice how pretty she was with her mesmerizing sapphire eyes and freckles that were perfectly dotted along her nose. His flushed. "Is this yours?" She asked, holding his notebook. He meekly nodded.  
She beamed.

"You're really good at art. Your drawings are awesome!" Another girl called her name from the front of the corridor.

"Marinette!"

"I have to go. Hope to see you around!" Marinette (Nathaniel thought her name was perfect) waved as she ran out of the train skittishly. Grinning from ear to ear, Nathaniel followed.

For once, things were looking up.

Sorry for the late chapter, folks! I'll make the next one quicker!


End file.
